You did the crime Lester
by animefangirl28
Summary: Lester thinks that the Cops are hot off his trail for good, but now they were abbe get someone to help. By the name of Sherlock Holmes


**This is my first Fargo story with the crossover of Sherlock because I thought it would be cool to have him in there **

Sherlock looked around the restraint for a person who was being under suspicion. Scotland Yard called up the U.S police that they heard about what happened to Mrs. Nygaard, Sam Hess, and to see if Lester was the one who told someone to kill Sam.

Lestrade could tell they were desperate and out of there luck so they asked them to bring down there consulting detective, Sherlock Holmes.

Sherlock looked to his right to see Molly and Gus looking at him, they agreed to come undercover if Lester has any plans to do anything, plus they had Sherlock wear an ear piece so they can hear was there talking about.

Sherlock nodded a bit to let them know he can see them and he headed to his table. Sherlock contacted Lester that he was wondering if he likes to talk to him during dinner, Sherlock was amazed that he agreed to come.

"Excuse me, are you Mr. Homes" Sherlock heard from behind him, he turned to see an older man, he had a grayish gold hair, bags under his eyes that looks like he didn't get some sleep at all.

"Yes I'm Sherlock Holmes, I'm a consulting detective for Scotland Yard and they brought me down here to help the police"

Sherlock looked at Lester closely; his hand was shaking a bit that can tell he was nervous and his forehead was sweating a bit.

"Oh that sounds…..wonderful, lets sit down" Lester sat down really fast, Sherlock raised an eye brown, this was going to be easy, Sherlock can tell he was uncomfortable and he can tell with his smile, it was fake and he was to lie.

"So you said your brother Chaz killed your wife?" Lester nodded "y-y-yes I came home and I heard arguing down s-s-stairs and it was Pearl and Chaz arguing and…..my wife Pearl was saying he was not a man but I was, I came down the stairs and I saw he pull out my hammer and smacked her with it, I was freaking out, so me and Chaz was arguing and then we hear the doorbell ring. So I go up stairs and it was Vern and he was talking to me and next thing I know Chaz is holding my shotgun and" he paused for a moment "and aw heck I can't remember what happened after that"

Sherlock looked at Lester's body; he could see he was trembling with fear and he was nervous.

Sherlock smiled "are you sure you didn't kill your wife?"

"What, OH, no, no, no, I love my Pearl I do and I'm still going through all what happened because it was a lot to take in"

Sherlock nodded "but guess what Lester?"

Lester tilted his head a bit "what?" Sherlock put his hand on Lester's wrist "I know you're lying Nygaard, just by the little things"

"W-w-what are you talking about, I don't lie, I never lie"

"That's not what your body is saying, your hands and body are shaking even when I shake your hand, and you got hints of blood on you that no one or you can see, and on the day of the murder you got blood on you when you were killing your wife because she is always harasses you verbal, also your secretly checking the time on your watch so you can leave, plus, judging by your pulse, you are freaking out and want to kill me"

The room felt still to Lester, he never told anyone that stuff and he didn't plan to. Lester had to think of something to get out of this right now.

He stood up from the table "I-I-I-I'll be right back; I have to go to the bathroom"

"No, you're not, you going to leave the table and run out the door" Lester's eyes widen, his hands were shaking, he wanted to run so bad from this person. Sherlock can see he was in a rut, he's got him cornered "you're a criminal Lester you got blood on your hand from the day you killed your wife. So tell me Mr. Nygaard, are you going to turn yourself in?"

Lester throws the table over to distract and ran like hell out the restraint. Molly and Gus ran to Sherlock and got him up "I'm fine you two" he grabs his coat "you two call back up to make sure he is not the only one here, I am going after this man.

Lester ran down town and to an alleyway, this Holmes will not find him here, as he ran down it he came to a dead end.

"_Shit, shit, jeez, I'm not ready_" he pulled out a pistol from his pocket when he heard footsteps "do you really think hiding in an alleyway can help you? Most of my criminals hide in here"

Lester can feel his heart beating like crazy, the palms of his hands were sweating, and it feels like his gun will is going to fall out of his hand.

As Sherlock rounded the corner, Molly and Gus was behind him holding there guns "there's no luck for you Lester, your surrounded" Molly shouted.

"Now, are you going to confess that you kill Pearl and you paid Lorne Malvo to kill Sam Hess?" asked Gus.

Lester knows there was no way out of the alleyway or getting out with the police, Lester tightens up his hands so hard till they were white, and he could also feel tears come down.

Lester sighs a bit "_I guess there is no way out of this is there_?" he dropped to his knees and started crying more while shouting.

"YES, YES I KILLED MY WIFE PEARL. I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT GOT OVER ME, SHE WAS ALWAYS VERBALEY ABUSEING ME AND I COULDENT TAKE IT ANYMORE!"

"But what about Lorne Malvo?" Sherlock asked

"I didn't ask him to kill Sam, I was just joking" the three looked at each other "please you have to believe me"

Sherlock got down on to his knee and pulled out a pair of handcuffs and placed them on Lester's arms.

"I'll see if I will believe you with that last one but Lester Nygaard, you are under arrest for manslaughter" Lester looked at him with his puffy eyes "you've been a bad boy Lester, you did the crime, you do the time Lester" **end **

**this is my first Fargo fanfic so sorry if this story is a little choppy in it way and I dis not like how Fargo ended. **


End file.
